


Wail

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Banshee!Chase, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Myth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Breathe with Banshee!ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: Mythology AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 12





	Wail

The scream pounded in Chase’s chest, thrashing and building like a feral animal preparing to escape. He held it down, tightly as he could, the grief and the pain aching deeply in his hollow chest. He had to make sure no one was around to see him, he had to wait until the streets were empty and the lights were off. He couldn’t risk someone looking out their window or wandering over to investigate the noise. They should know better by now, the rumors spread far and wide, but still, some poor fool came to see what was happening. Always some poor, poor fool, the ones that were always the most affected by his curse. 

Finally, there was a heavy silence, and Chase opened his mouth to wail. The sound was high and shrill, a combination of his horrid scream as he plunged to his death, the screams of his children as they met their equally watery grave, and the horrendous sobbing of his wife when she heard the news and was consumed by her own sorrow not weeks later. It vibrated through the air and with it came a chill up the spine, the hair on the back of your neck standing up, your heart pounding harshly in your chest and your ears ringing. You feel fear and freeze, waiting, unable to tune out the sound, unable to think of anything but how sad it is, how heart-wrenching it is. You cry, and you don’t know who or what you’re crying for. 

The woman’s heart stopped and so did Chase’s cry. As he gasped for air he didn’t need, hadn’t needed in centuries, she took her last breath. With her exhale came a dense fog that swept across the streets, leaking into the gaps of the street and plunging the little community into a shrouded ominous mist. A Chase began his long floating trek back to the cliffside he watched as flames began to appear in window sills, candles set out on porches and lights turned on upstairs. To chase away the spirit, to let it know it wasn’t going in the right direction by heading to the houses. To let him know he was not welcome here, where his herald of death only caused those who heard it the worst anxiety and sorrow. The kind his wife had felt. 


End file.
